Doesn't stay covered
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Following the footsteps of Something different, Rip and Revenge is sweet. Summary inside Finish
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own beyblade, or Faith and fate. If you're unsure of some of the characters and the whole plot, read Something different, Rip and Revenge is sweet. _

**Summary: **_Meet the stuart family. One is good at what he does. One is good at what she does. And the other, is having nightmares about a long forgotten past._

_

* * *

_

**DOESN'T STAY COVERED**

"Students! Could you calm down please!"

The class paid no attention to the teacher. Oh this was going to be a great year.

**"STUDENTS! SHUT UP!"**

Everyone stopped and sat down. The teacher coughed. "Thank you. Now we have a new student. Please tell us abit about yourself." The teacher smiled kindly.

Here goes.

"My name is Alexandra Lousia Stuart. I was born in England, in london like my mother and father. We moved to Russia because my mother and father is taking over my grandfather job. This is second time my mother's moved to Russia, but the first for me and my father. I own a German shepard named Chico. I also own a guitar, which I'm still trying to dig out of a box back home. I love Rock music and don't care if you call me names. That's about it."

There you go. I haven't talked to you properly and you already know enough about me to sink a boat. Anyway, the teacher smiled at me. "Please to meet you Alexandra. You can sit next to Fate. Fate, raised your hand." The teacher ordered. A single hand was seen and I made my way towards the empty seat.

When I was seated, I decided to take the girl's appearance in. She had red, almost the colour of fire, hair, which reached down to the middle of her back. She had the most amazing eyes, the colour of ice. The girl turned to face me.

"Hi, I'm Fate Ivanov." she smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi. I guess you already know my name." I joked. Fate nodded.

"Just a question, is it okay if I call you Alex?" she asked. I could see she testing ground at the moment. I nodded my head.

* * *

"Terri! Oi, Terri!" 

I watched Fate wave at someone, at break. Who this Terri was, I have no idea. A smaller girl came running towards us. She had dull red hair, which was tied up in a long braid. Her eyes were a pale purple. The girl held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Terri Mcgregor." she smiled. I shook her hand.

"Alexandra Stuart, but you can call me Alex. By any chance you wouldn't be related to Johnny Mcgregor?" I asked. Terri nodded and sat next to me on the bench. "And you're mother's name is Elisabeta?" I asked. Terri stared at me.

"How did you know that?" she blurted out. I gave a little smile.

"My mother knowns your parents." I replied. Fate raised one eyebrow.

"What was your mother's name?" she asked.

"My mother's full name, when she wasn't married, was Jemma Aeris Scott. She is now, Jemma Aeris Stuart." I grinned.

" I knew it! You see my mom's got a school photo. There was my mom and my dad, Terri's mom and dad, although Johnny did not want his photo taken." Fate paused. "Then there was this blue haired girl. I could tell by your hair." She finished.

Oh yes, the most favourtie thing about myself. I have short, resting on my shoulders short, hair which was a dark blue. Most people have tried to dyed their hair my colour, but always end up two shades too dark, or two shades too light. My eyes are not the same colour of my mother's. My eyes match my father's which are ice green, which are framed behind black eye-liner. I'm so like my parnets.

You see, when they were teenagers, both where Emo kids. When my mother was living in England, they were childhood sweethearts, but broke up because long distance would kill them. Next thing you know, my mother moves to England to find my father and they got married.

* * *

"Well it's been a great day. Thanks to you two." I smiled. Terri and fate smiled back. 

"Don't worry about it. You're one of us now." Terri replied. I hugged them both.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I asked. Both girls nodded, and we left to go home. My first day and I've already made friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Satankitty for reveiwing

* * *

_

Sucess! 

I had managed to get my guitar out of the box, whichout so much as a mark. Chico followed me to the outhouse, where my speakers are. Chico was a policedog, but like my grandfather, he's retired. My mother brought him home, and I've been making it my job to look after him.

About my mother and father.

They are still at work. They don't work too late, but they are rarely at home before me after school. If they are, they pick me up.

Anyway, back to me and my beloved guitar. It's black, with my name on the top in yellow. I pluged my guitar in, and picked a random song. Okay, so it wasn't so random. Just to get me back into the swing of things, I picked an easy song.

_3 AM_ by _Matchbox twenty_.

* * *

"Alex, we're home!" 

_'I've been talking in my sleep!  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me.  
Yeah, They're taking away!'_

By the time, my mom and dad had come home, I was already doing a second song. I was so into that song, that I didn't see my dad open the outhouse door. When I had finished, he clapped loudly, making me jolt out of my daydream.

I gave a small bow, then store my guitar away. "I knew you couldn't keep away from that guitar for long." My dad, named Mikey, Joked. I smiled back.

"So, anything good happen?" I asked, as soon as me and my dad were in the kitchen. I know, it's weird. Why would I be interested in my parent's job. Most kids I know, never talk about the jobs their parents do.

Lets just say I'm an oddball.

A very clumsy oddball.

Anyway, my mother shook her head, before pushing a plastic card across the table to me. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked, my eyes lighting up. My mother nodded her head.

"Yes. I got your Gun I.D updated." she smiled. I squeaked and hugged my mom, then my dad, before running upstairs. Chico slowly made his way up.

I guess you're wondering why I need a Gun I.D. Well, my mother is very over-protection. I think it had something to do with someone called Kai. My mother refuses to talk about it.

* * *

_Alex didn't like the silence. _

_The school was meant to be full, but no-one was running around in the halls or anything. Alex opened her home room, and gasped. _

_The students and the teacher were all dead. Alex then heard someone whistling. Turning to her right, her ice green eyes met with cold crimson ones. _

_Alex screamed. _


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I didn't know how loud I screamed. I bolted up, my eyes darted around the room. My mother walked into my room and sat on the end of my bed.

"Alex? What's wrong?" she asked, wiping sweat from my forehead. I shut my eyes tightly, then opened them.

"Nothing. I guess I had a bad dream." I smiled. My mother shook her head.

"I bet it had something to do with that late night horror movie you were watching." she joked, before kissing my forehead. "Go to sleep now." she whispered, and I difted off to dream land.

* * *

I was up early. Another nightmare was threating to begining again. 

My parents were at work.

Nothing new there.

Well, save for the fact that there was a clear tank in the kitchen, a tub of dead insects and animals and some other junk. Whaever my parents were planning, I guess it had something to do with my mother's obesession with scorpions.

* * *

The lockers in my school are old. 

They're not rusting or anything, they're just old.

On mine, is a line from a _My Chemical Romance _song, written in Marker pen. You wouldn't believe it, but it was my mother's old locker. I was stuffing my thing inside, when a shadow fell over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, sorting out my _MRC_ belt. The first girl nodded.

"Yeah, We were wondering if you wanna hang round with us." she smiled. I glanced at her over my shoulder.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked coolly. This girl was the kind of girl, my mother warned me about. I wouldn't even class the skirt, she's wearing, a skirt. It's more like a piece of fabric.

"So we can give you a few fashion tips. Heaven knowns you need them." the prep giggled. Before I could say anything, another voice entered.

"Oh just piss off Trinny! I'm sure she doesn't want to be a mindless follower of you."

Trinny sneered at the newcomer. "Come on girl." she ordered and the gang left. I turned to the newcomer.

She had slate blue hair, that was in a high ponytail, and dark chocolate eyes. Her eyes were coated in a thick line of eye-liner. The girl wour a baggy T-shirt with _Slipknot_ blazed on and matching baggy jeans. She gave a small smile.

"Don't mind Trinny. She's just a fucking bitch." she muttered.

"Erm...yeah. I'm Alexandra." I greeted, holding out a hand. The unknown girl took it.

"Mavra Hiwatari." she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, Thanks to those who have reviewed. The murders in this story are based on Messiah 4, so I don't own that. Some of Alex's quotes are taken from CSI. They are Gil Grissom quotes, so I don't own them either.

* * *

_

I walked to maths with Mavra, since neither Fate nor Terri were in my class. "So, do you know anyone else here?" The Russian asked. Dumping her bag on a table. I nodded. 

"Yeah, Fate and Terri. I met them yesterday." I responded, sitting next to her. Mavra nodded.

"Yeah, I know them. I guess you're apart of the group now. Sorry I couldn't meet you yesterday. I had some problems with my adopted father." I knew Mavra didn't like her father figure.

"Who is he, if I may ask." I questioned. Mavra looked me dead in the eye. Something I'd never liked.

"First name: Boris. Last name: I don't have a clue."

* * *

_All Alex could hear was buzzing._

_It was coming from everywhere. Alex opened her eyes and found herself in the back of a van. Flying around were thousands of bees. Then Alex caught sight of light blond hair. Pushing her way to the front, Alex saw Trinny sitting in the front of the van. _

_She was dead.

* * *

_

Mavra gently shook me, but after seeing my nightmare I screamed. Jumping up, I looked at everyone else. The teacher was starting to go red in the face, and everyone was whispering about me. 

"Miss, can I be excused?" I asked. The teacher nodded, and I grabbed my stuff. Mavra followed.

* * *

"Alex, what was all that about? One minute you were awake, the next fast asleep. What the hell were you dreaming about?" she asked. We made our way to the toilets, where I splashed cold water over my face. 

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I muttered. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I saw them again.

Those cold crimson eyes from my first dream.

I jolted back, rubbing my eyes. "Try me Alex. I've seen a lot of weird things." Mavra pressed further. I sighed.

"I saw Trinny dead, in a van with thousands of bees flying around." I replied. Mavra stood there, wondering what the hell I was talking about.

"Okay, that's slightly more weirder. Do you usually have dreams like that?" Mavra asked, as we sat on the cold floor. I shook my head.

"They've only started since I've moved to Russia." I muttered my head in my hands. Mavra nodded.

"I use to have bad dreams, since my parents died. I moved into Moscow when Boris decided he wanted to take me in as his daughter. I don't think the change was any good for me." She admitted. I looked at her.

"Heracleitus once said, _It is in changing that we find purpose_. In other words, there must have been something behind your change." I smiled. Mavra raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" she questioned. I stood up, dusting my ass and picking up my bag.

"Gil Grissom, CSI, season five. Can't remember the title of the episode." I grinned. The bell for break rang.

"Come on, we'd better go find fate and Terri." Mavra grinned and we walked out into the cold yet sunny day of Russia.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of seagulls filled the air, as Jemma and Mikey made their way across a landfill. It was early morning and Jemma seemed to have something on her mind.

"Do you think squirt is mad ta us?" Jemma asked, jumping over a large rock. Mikey glanced over to her.

"Why would Alex be mad at us?" He questioned, before spotting a bright yellow van.

"Well, seeing as we're never around. Plus the fact we had to move. And…." Mikey cut his wife off.

"Alex fully understands why we had to move and why our jobs take up so much time." He replied. Jemma smiled and nodded her head. For a final time she checked her watch.

"What time was this reported in?" she asked. Mikey pulled a piece of paper from his pocket as they got closer to the van.

"Half past five this morning. What anyone was doing out here is beyond me." Mikey grumbled. Jemma placed a hand over her eyes to get a better look in the van.

"Mikey, I think I can see a dead body in there." She informed, looking at her husband briefly over her shoulder. Mikey pocketed the paper and joined Jemma.

"And I can hear something. Sounds like buzzing."

* * *

"Hey Mavra!" I called. The darker Russian nodded us a greeting, and slowly made her way towards us. She and fate exchanged a high five, while Terri just waved. 

"Anyone seen Trinny?" Mavra asked. All three of us shook our heads. Suddenly the memories of my dream came flooding back, and I couldn't breathe right.

"Hey Alex, you okay?" Terri asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"I heard Trinny went out last night and never got home." Fate informed. I glanced at her.

"How do you know that?" I asked. The lighter Russian of our team, grinned like a cat.

"Hey, being a spy is good for something. Got the info from Trinny's friends." She replied. Oh yes, Fate is good at getting information. Terri is good at hacking into things, and Mavra?

"Guys, watch this." Mavra grinned. I glanced to see two of Trinny's friends going to sit down. When one sat down, Mavra threw her voice so it sounded like Trinny's friend was farting. Everyone was in fits of laughter, and I soon forgot about Trinny.

Until I saw it on the news, at Fate's house.

_

* * *

'The victim has been named as Trinny McDonald. This promising young high school teenager was found in a yellow van, in a landfill place. The police have issued that the cause of death the multiple stings by a million bees that were inside the van.'_

I couldn't stop shaking. Do I have the power that my mother had during the Russian Ripper case? Oh yes, I've heard of the Russian Ripper case.

Can I foresee the murders, but am I powerless to stop them?

God damn it, I'm so confused.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I'm sorry for not updating enough, but I've just started college and I'm not going to be able to update as much. Here's the next chapter, which I all know you've been waiting for.

* * *

_

"Alright, who told the press?" 

The police department went quiet. It was very rare if the boss, James, ever got upset. Today was one of those days. James turned to look a Jemma, who was looking at a sheet of paper infront of her.

"Stuart! Did you tell the press?" James asked. Mikey growled under his breath. Jemma looked up and shook her head. James ranted at other people, giving enough time for Mikey to look over his wife's shoulder.

"What's that?" He whispered. Jemma passed it over to Mikey, so he could get a good look. Mikey's eyes went wide.

On the piece of paper was a drawing of the crime scene, right down to the very detail. "Who drawn this?" Mikey asked, looking at Jemma. His wife pointed to the back of the paper, and Mikey quickly turned it over.

_A.L.Stuart_

Mikey sat next to his wife, as James left to sit in his office. " Alex wasn't anywhere near the crime scene, was she?" he muttered. Jemma shook her head.

"She said, she saw it in a nightmare. As soon as she got home, she was crying about it, so I asked her to draw what she saw. That's what she saw." she responded. Mikey looked back at the picture completely dumbfounded.

* * *

I sat in the lunch room, on my own, waiting for my friends. I pocked a chicken leg, but I was really having second thoughts about eating it. I mean, I don't know whether it's cooked enough, or if it may start walking around. 

"Hey girl, why the long face?"

I looked up to see Mavra, Fate and Terri. Mavra shrugged, giving me a look as if to say sorry. I looked at Terri who avioded my glance, but fate didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Heard you had a crazy dream yesterday." Fate started off. I pocked the chicken leg again, and nodded my head. "Wanna share it with us?" Fate asked. What did I have to lose.

"I had a dream about Trinny's death. I saw everything. Trinny, the crime scene, the colour of the freakin' van." I grumbled, pushing my dinner away from me. Fate dropped a chip, while Mavra and Terri smiled weakly.

"Wow." Fate uttered, and I sighed.

* * *

I waited for my friends outside. Before I decided to walk home on my own, Fate and Terri ran towards me. "Where's Mavra?" I asked, noticing we were short one dark Russian. Fate jabbed her hand behind us. 

"Her adopted father is giving her a lift." Terri muttered. As the car raced past us, I caught sight of Boris.

Needless to say, I did not like the look of him.

* * *

My mom and dad were working late, which meant I was alone in the house. 

I hate that sometimes.

I was lying on the sofa, the T.V blasting out _Kerrang_, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly something began to move on the wall, behind my head. I grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up and smacked whatever was moving. Chico looked up, and cocked his head to one side.

On the wall, was a spider. It ran off. "Man, I've got to remember that Bugs always win." I muttered, tossing the newspaper over my shoulder and lay back down.

"Devil's in the detail." I smirked, before feeling my eyes close.

* * *

**(Adagio for strings, Op. 11 by Samuel Barber is playing in the background)**

_Alex opened her eyes, to find herself lying on a hospital floor. Doctors and nurse hurried past, none taking notice of the girl on the floor. _

_Alex stood up, stretching her limbs, before heading off in the direction of the exit. However, as she passed a room, she heard a long and loud beep. Alex decided to go into the room, despite her better judgement. _

_Laying on the hospital bed was an old man, with tubes pumping him full of something. Alex noticed that one liquid was a dark blue colour, and the loud bleeping was a flat line. Alex backed against a wall, until she heard screams. Turning to look at the T.V, there was a tape playing._

_Two men were bound and gagged._

_Alex fainted._


	7. Chapter 7

By the time my mom and dad got back home, I was pacing the living room, clutching a cup of hot coffee in my right hand. Did I mention it was way past my bed time?

"Alex? What are you doing up this late?" My dad asked. I almost jumped, but spun round instead.

"I had a nightmare." I managed to get out. My mother sat me down, then sat next to me.

"Squirt, we all have nightmares once in a while. It's just a result of watching those horror movies." My mother tried to calm me down. I shook my head.

"This was no normal nightmare. There was this old guy. He was in a hospital and something had been put in one of his drips. A tape was playing on a video, and two guys were bound and gagged." I explained. My dad sat to my left.

"What happened after?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I woke up." I muttered.

* * *

The next day,the police phone rang loudly. James picked it up, clutching a cigarette in his other hand. "Hello, D.I Evergreen speaking." James greeted. 

_'I did it again.'_

James sat up in his chair. "Excuse me?" he asked. There came a long silence.

_'I did it again. Go to the old St. Damian hospital. Look for patient 2008.'_

The caller cut off. "Hello?" James asked again, but was was answered by the dailing tone. James placed the phone back in it's cradle, and opened his office room door.

"Stuart! Take some men down to _St Damian _Hospital. Look for patient 2008." He ordered. Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked shortly. Jemma joined her husband's side.

"I just got a call. I don't know whether it was a crank call, but better check it out just in case." he replied, then slammed his office door behind him.

* * *

I hate Geography. 

One: I'm by myself. Two: The teacher is an old hag. Three: All I can think about is my dream.

Call it strange, but I think I know the man in my dream. I guess you've already about Voltaire Hiwatari and how he died of a heart attack. Right?

I'm thinking it was a cover up. I know, a crazy idea, and I have only you to share it with.

Welcome to my oddball life.

So here I am, drawing a picture of my dream, and humming _My Chemical Romance's 'Vampire's will never hurt you'_ under my breath. "Devil's in the detail." I reminded myself. I drew everything, which is kind of hard when Detail is everything.

"Alex, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked, causing me to look up quickly. I nodded my head quickly. Amazing, the teacher thought I was taking notes. Sighing lowly to myself, I continued with my stretch.

There seemed to be something strange. It felt like there was a story behind the murders.

I hope not.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're looking for patience 2008."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. The nurse caught sight of the police badge on Mikey's belt. She quickly began to search through files, until there came a loud beep. The police set off towards the sound, followed by two doctors and a few nurses.

On the wooden door, that was ajar was the number _2008_. Mikey pushed the door open and was quickly followed by his wife. The beeping was a flat line. A few bottles lay on the bed, and one of the tubes were a dark blue colour. One of the doctors checked the old man over, before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Voltaire Hiwatari is dead." The doctor grimly informed.

"How did he die?" One of the police officers asked. The doctor picked up one of the bottles.

"He was poisoned. An over does of morphine.

Jemma's attention was on the TV, when she saw the plug hanging out of the side. "Was this plugged in?" She asked, using a pair of gloves to pick up the plug. The nurse nodded.

"Mr Hiwatari's helper, Boris use to come down. He always watched the TV, but never talked to anyone." She replied. Jemma plugged the TV back in. The scene flicked back on, and a video started up again.

Jemma and Mikey watched in horror as a scene of two men, bounded and gagged was seen. The tape cut off.

"Where was that?" Mikey asked. Jemma rewound the tape, and paused when the tape began to play.

"It looks like a van." Jemma replied, trying to figure out the background. Mikey sighed, before hitting the eject button and collecting the tape.

* * *

Mavra was sporting a nice bruise when we saw her at school. Terri gasped, and Fate stared at it, but Mavra didn't want to tell us. I waited till we were both alone. 

That was in maths.

I balanced a rubber on my fingers, before turning to Mavra. "What happened?" I asked. Mavra shrugged.

"I don't know." She muttered, but she wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"Look, I'm not the only one who has noticed that bruise. Someone hit you and I want to know who." I pushed further. Mavra sighed.

"You're the only person who really cares." She replied.

"So?"

"It was Boris. He got upset over something. I tried to stay out of his way, but he grabbed me pretty hard and hit me." Mavra whispered. I hugged her tight.

"Don't worry, you've got me, Terri and Fate. We'll protect you." I whispered.

"Thank you." Mavra whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

_It was dark, cold and wet. _

_Alex opened her eyes, blinking around the sleep, before sitting up and rubbing her head. She only noticed she had fainted, for her head was throbbing. _

_Suddenly wet splashed on her head. _

_Alex wiped the top of her head, only to find a crimson smear on the palm of her hand. Alex looked up._

_She suddenly screamed loudly.

* * *

_

Once again, I jolted from my nightmare, only this time I hit the floor with a loud thump. Chico padded over to me, sniffing at my face. I know it was only to make sure I was alright, but it was the last thing I needed. 

"Okay Chico. I'm alright." I muttered, pushing him lightly away, before checking my clock. It was almost 7 o'clock. Might as well get up now. I walked to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on my face. I wish those dreams would freakin' stop!

"Alex, you up?" My dad asked. I appeared at the landing.

"Yeah dad!" I yelled back, before walking into my bedroom. Now what to wear for school?

I finally picked out a a normal black top, a pair of baggy cargo pants and my old black and red pin-stripped dinner jacket. The end of the sleeves are worn and piece of the thread are coming off, but I love it so much. When I got downstairs, I caught the end of a conversation.

"You sure?"

I raised an eyebrow. I opened the kitchen door, to find my dad on the phone and my mom try to listen in.

"Okay. Thanks." My dad ended the call. I grabbed my bag, making sure I had everything.

"I was going to take you to school, but a murder's popped up." My dad informed. I nodded.

"Sure, it's okay. By the way, you remember the two men in the video at the second murder? They are hanging upside down, by a railway bridge, hooked together by meat hooks." I responded, pulling my bag on my back.

"How did you know that?" My mother asked, completely shocked. I could tell my father was slightly shaken up too.

"Didn't you hear me scream? I had a nightmare again." I muttered, before I walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house.

* * *

Music. 

Sometimes I hate it. Sometimes I like it.

When the teacher can be arsed to play a song I like.

Today, however, the teacher decided to play the only classical music I like.

"Now, I'm going to play a song. I want you to guess what it's called." The teacher smiled, and pressed the play button. I listened closely, before a smile appeared on my face. My hand shot up.

"Yes, Alexandra?" the teacher asked.

" The name of the song is _Adagio for strings_. It's by _Samuel Barber_." I answered. The teacher had a look of shock written on her face.

"Do you like classical music?" the teacher asked, while she passed out work sheets. I shook my head.

"No. I have a guitar back home, and I mostly play rock music." I replied.

Looking back at it now, I can't help wondering if the song was contected to everything. I mean, it's the type of music you'd get from a Jesus movie at Christmas.

Funny, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews

* * *

_

"She was right." 

Mikey looked at his wife quickly, before looking at the bodies. Two males were hanging upside down. They were stuck together by meat hooks. It looked as though they were kissing.

"Did you ever doubt her?" Mikey asked, walking around the outside of the bodies. He didn't want to get hit by any of the blood that dripped to the floor. Jemma shook her head.

"No, I couldn't doubt Squirt. I know what it's like to see murders in your dreams." Jemma sighed, joining her husband.

Mikey nodded, and stared at the two bodies. He shivered, despite the fact it wasn't cold.

The murders just didn't seem right.

* * *

_The sound of squeaking woke Alex up. She looked round, finding herself in a room with steel walls. In one corner she saw an over-weight dead man. His right wrist was tied to a pipe, by cheese wire. There was mud and blood everywhere. _

_Something caught Alex's attention. _

_Standing up, and turning away from the man, Alex saw another figure. This one was very much alive and was dressed all in black. Even his hair was out of sight. Alex didn't want the figure to see her, so she slowly crept away. _

_It was then she saw the writing. _

_The figure was writing a passage on the walls in black marker pen. Alex blacked out.

* * *

_

I was shook awake by Terri. "Damn it Alex, you've been out cold for some time. I thought you died or something." The pint sized Scot muttered, setting her stuff down on my table. 

I looked round the room, only to remember I was in the library. I then remembered why I was in here.

Looking up something for RE. Terri had joined since she was in my class, but took her laptop over any books.

In truth, I would take books over the Internet. Don't ask. I muttered something about finding a book, and left the table. Terri gave a little wave, just to let me know she heard.

I passed different shelves, but nothing had grabbed my attention on what to do my RE project on. I was really bored as well, so I began to sing The Who, _Who are you_. If you're a big Who or C.S.I fan, then you'll know what I'm taking about.

_( Investigation Suite from C.S.I is playing in the background)_

Something caught my eye. A large heavy brown book called _The Divine Comedy_. I grabbed the spine and pulled the book towards. It was a lot heavier then I thought, and I almost dropped it.

I flicked through the first couple of pages, getting some information the author _Dante_ and his guide _Vergil_. Then I found something that really did make me drop the book.

A picture of the first murder. Wasps were stinging a group of women to death. I bent down, and flicked to the next page.

There was something about _Vergil_, the guide, being stuck in Limbo.

That was the second murder. I flicked to the next page quickly.

The lustful. The sinners were tossed around by a wind. Two of the sinners, a brother and his sister, were locked together, never to part.

The recent murder.

I closed the book, forgetting all about my dream and raced back to Terri. I began to stuff all my belongings into my bag. "Where you going?" Terri asked, raising an eyebrow. I grabbed her arm.

"No time to explain. Go find the other two. I have to order this book out." I muttered, standing at the main desk. Terri stuffed her laptop into her bag, straighten her top, then walked out to find Mavra and fate.


	11. Chapter 11

I explained everything to Terri, Mavra and fate.

Dante's inferno.

Who would have thought it. I mean, I think I know why the killer is doing this. He's dragging us into hell.

Why, you may ask. Sorry, I'm not Gil Grissom and I haven't a clue. When I got home, I turned on the T.V, turning the volume down and putting tele-text on. I use to do back at my old house. I then put some music on, a dance remix of _Adagio for strings_.

I looked at the T.v and got a shock of my life.

**'Gary Chan, famous owner of the _silver chopsticks _restaurant, has now been missing for three days. Police are still trying to look into the disapperance but so far have come up with no new leads.'**

The man in the picture was the dead man in my nightmare. I can hardly call them dreams, can I? I routed for my school bag and pulled out _The divine comdey_ Book. I flicked through the pages, till I found what I was lookig for.

_Gluttons: Face down in the mud and gnawed apart by Cerberus. _

A blinding pain hit the back of my skull and I saw my nightmare again, even though I was still awake. No soner had the image gone, Then I set about drawing what I saw. Then I began to wonder what was being written.

* * *

By the time my mom and dad got home, I had finished everything. Even what was writen. 

_'Sono il Senso nel dolore eterno. Sono il senso alla gente persa. Abbandoni ogni speranze tutto il ye che fornisce.' _

Translation: I am the way into eternal grief. I am the way to the people lost. Abandon every hope all ye who enter.

Well, when I showed my parents, lets just say they were very shocked.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" 

It was Saturday and the gang was roud my house. I was pacing the living room, a trick I learnt from my mother. Not even the sound of Ville Valo's voice could calm me down. I took a deep drag of my cigaertte. Oh yes I smoke.

"Can't take what?" Terri asked, eyeing me over the rim of her laptop. I blew a long gray stream of smoke out of my nose.

"The murders! There are somethings Mortals are not meant to see." I muttered. Fate raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, now I think you trully have lost it." she muttered, but I ignored her. Mavra hadn't said a thing.

I threw the butt of the cigaertte into the bin, and grabbed my dinner jacket. "Who wants to help me, unveil the mystry of the murders?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay.

"Something to do at least."

I smiled. I knew I could count on them.

* * *

"What is that smell?" 

Mikey looked over his shoulder at the officer. He sighed, and looked back in front of him. He was kind of happy Jemma wasn't with them. He had a bad feeling about it.

What he would give for a smoke.

Mikey pushed open a door, and was hit by a wave of something, that he couldn't describ. Both him and the officer began to gag, before Mikey turned to the officer. "Get back up! Now!" He barked. The officer scrambled away and Mikey stepped inside the room.

The first thing He saw was a dead dog. Upon a closer look, Mikey found the dog had been shot in the temple. Shifting his eyes around, Mikey found the body, and thought it was going to throw up. Mikey didn't want to go any closer to the body until backup had arrived, so he stepped back.

Flashs of black caught his eye, and Mikey turned to see a passage written on the wall.

_Sono il senso nel dolore eterno. Sono il senso alla gente persa. Abbandoni ogni speranze tutto il ye che fornisce._

Mikey pulled his daughter's picture out of his pocket and looked round the room. He sighed. "What's happening to her?" He asked to himself. Footsteps were heard in the background and backup had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hold on! Are you saying Voltaire Hiwatari died two years ago?"

Terri nodded her head. I rubbed my forehead. "None of that makes sense." I muttered.

"Maybe I can help." Mavra piped out. I could tell she had some kind of secret. All three of us turned to her, waiting. Mavra sighed loudly, then began her story.

"I'm Voltaire's great Granddaughter. His first Grandson, Kai, had a brother. When Kai was sent to twin peaks, all ownership of the Biovolt company was left to my father. My father left the biovolt household, and went to live in a small village. He met my mother there, and they moved back to my great gandfather." she paused.

"Wow, so you're uncle is a raving madman." Fate muttered, to which Terri dug her in the ribs.

"There's more to it. My great gandfather was furiuse when he found out when my father had done. When I was born, Voltaire ordered Boris to kill my parents. During the attack, I was shipped off back to my mother's village. Voltaire suffered from a small heartattack and was taken to hospital. Boris began making up a sob story how thevies broke in, and murdered my family. Voltaire and Boris paid some doctors to say Voltaire had died during the night. He was kept in a private room, and only a few doctors and nurses could see him. Boris went back to the village, picked me up and then stated I was now his step-father." Mavra finished.

"And you know all of this, because..." I asked, one eyebrow raised. Mavra grinned.

"I took a look through Boris' files." she chuckled.

* * *

Okay, so I guess you're wondering what we learnt. Okay, read this very carefully! 

Trinny is related to someone called Ming-Ming. I think Ming-Ming is Trinny's aunty. Now Ming-Ming was killed in sleepy hollow. Of all the people that knew Ming-Ming, when she was alive, only one name stuck out.

Kai Hiwtari.

Okay, second victim. Voltaire Hiwatari. He paid doctors to fake his death, so I don't know really if he was still alive when he got the overdose.

Relatives: Mavra and Kai.

Ray Kon and Bryan. The two lovers hooked together. Bryan's a married man, and if having an affair with Ray. Ray use to go out with Mariah Chang, who was killed, by none other then the Russian Ripper, A.K.A: Kai Hiwatari.

Brayn was named one of Kai's closet friends.

Last victim was Gary Chan, who knew both Ray and Mariah. Also knew Kai, but not enough to call him a friend.

* * *

Yeah, all in all, Kai's name appears five times. I was left to think this through, while playing my guitar. I was playing _All eyes on me_ by the Goo-Goo dolls. I was just about to finish when I heard something. 

_No please! Please!_

I stopped playing, and stopped the CD. Even Chico could sense something, as he was barking and growling in the living room.

"What is it Chico?" I asked, and walked into the Living room. I saw a priest, standing in the middle of the room. Someone was infront of him, holding something.

_Please! I beg you, not to do it! Please, have mercy on me!_

The other figure spoke.

**You showed no mercy on me.**

The figure slammed a large chucl of rock into the priest's chest. As the priest fell, I heard the figure snort.

**Mercy indeed. Mercy is only for those who need it.**

Then, just like that, the image was gone. What scared me the most, was that I wasn't asleep and Chico could see it as well. I checked the time.

It was only half past four. I grabbed my phone and dailed three numbers.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I could tell that Terri was worried. I would be, if I was the smallest. Don't tell Terri I said that. "No, I'm not sure. Trust me." I muttered.

As soon as I said _Trust me_, Fate burst into _I'm not okay (I promise)_. Mavra slapped a hand over Fate's mouth, who squeaked in protest. I sighed, and pushed open the large wooden door of the church.

_(Playing in the background is Agnus Dei)_

It was quiet.

And cold.

"Father!" I yelled. Terri, Fate and Mavra took off, looking round the church. I sighed and walked past the seats. "Father! If you're here, yell or something!" I called. So far, nothing. I looked up at a large gold cross.

_'Come on, just this once be on our side. How can you let the killer get away with what they're doing? Please, do this for me.'_ I thought. I never believed in God. Hello, I'm an emo.

I've also been told I'm a masochist, when I slammed my hand in the car door once.

I swear, I never meant to do it!

_Cough_. Anyway, back to the topic. I turned away from the cross, when I saw a hand. "Guys, over here!" I yelled, and ran to the body. I came to a blinding stop, and I had the biggest shock of my life.

The priest's chest had been caved in. When the girls had joind me, I turned away. "I think I'm going to throw up." Terri muttered. I nodded, and we went outside.

* * *

The cold air was welcoming, but it didn't stop me and Terri from throwing up. When I had finished, I grabbed my mobile and rung my dad. 

_Hi Alex. Where are you?_

I coughed. I hate being sick. "Dad, there's been another murder." I muttered, closing my eyes.

_What? Where?_

"You know the church. The only one near the fire station. There. We'll be waiting outside." I replied.

_Okay, stay there!_

The line went dead.

* * *

We hadn't been waiting long. I knew I could trust my dad. When the police got there, Terri had finally stopped throwing up, and Fate was singing _I'm not okay (I promise) _just to keep our spirits up. The police wrapped us in blankets and left us by the church wall. I looked up at the sky. 

_'Look what you did! In your house of worship, you let a priest die! I was right, you aren't freakin' real. Something good happens, it's always God did it. Something bad and it feels like you turned your back on us. You're nothing but a a hand full of lies, and the bible is just another fairy-tale gone wrong.'_ I spat in my mind.

"You okay?" Mavra questioned, sitting next to me. I continued to stare at the sky.

"Do you believe in god?" I asked. Mavra stared at me.

"I use to. When I was little." she replied, wondering what I was getting at.

"What made you stop believing in him?" I asked, still looking at the sky. Mavra joined me.

"When my parents were murdered. I remember finding out when I was 13. I grew in a household that wrshipped God. When I found out my parents were murdered, I stopped believing altogether." she responded.

"I never believed in God. Now this murder, only proves he's not real." I muttered. Mavra nodded her head.

"I agree with you there." she muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys!"

Me, Mavra and Fate looked up from our lunch to see Terri running towards us. She narrowly missed our art teacher, and the math teacher.

"What's wrong with you?" Mavra questioned. She's been a lot more open, after yesturday. Terri sat next to Fate, and opened her laptop.

"I was surfing the web, looking for anthing on Dante's inferno. I found out someone has been posting on a site called_ crimechat_." she explained.

"Isn't that the site, you registered too?" Fate questioned, to which Terri blushed slightly and nodded.

"So what's been posted?" Mavra questioned. Terri turned her laptop round and we began to read what had been posted.

_'To all who read this,_

_Hope some of this information is helpful for those of you who wish to solve this crime. The police are no good at their job. Well, two of them are british and the british are scum in the end._

_Notice how the killer has enough strenght to hook to men together. And how the killer managed to drag the fat man to his death. _

_What else is the killer capable of doing?_

"I hooked my laptop to the school printer and got a print out of it. Maybe, you're parents can track down the writer." Terri smiled slightly. I shook my head.

"I would need the I.P number. Each I.P number is different for each computer." I muttered. I noticed that Terri was a bit downcasted. "But it's a good lead. Thanks Terri." I smiled.

* * *

Boris drummed his fingers on the table he sat at. He eyed the policeman at the door, before turning his attention to a door. The handle was pushed down and the door opened. Jemma and Mikey walked into the room, Mikey holding a large folder. 

"Would you mind, explaining why I am here? I was in the middle of looking for my daugther!" Boris snapped. Jemma and Mikey sat down in front of him.

"Lose your daughter alot, do you?" Mikey asked, leafing through the folder.

"No! I told her to stay in her room. Last time I checked, she was playing Tekken 4. Next thing I know, she's gone." Boris grumbled. Jemma rolled his eyes.

"Don't have much control of her. Then again, she isn't your real daugther." Jemma replied. Boris glared at her.

"I knew her father. I only took her in, for the sake of him." he snapped back. Mikey was still leafing through the folder.

"It says here, you have a few complaints about you." Mikey added, looking at Boris quickly. "Says here, you've had six complaints from a Neko-Jin family, and seven complaints of sexual assault." He finished.

"Is that why, you've brought me here?" Boris questioned. Jemma smiled.

"Partly. You've known each of the victims through your life. Your computer was also used to post notes on a site, bragging about the killings. Can your _daughter_ log onto your computer?" she asked. Boris shook her head.

"No. She has her own. Only I can log on to my computer, because it has a password lock, and only I know the password." Boris replied.

* * *

_"Today, Boris Vladislav has been arrested on the account of murdering five innocent people. The police refuse to comment on anything. _

_We will keep you posted as more news arrives."_

I turned the mute on and looked Mavra. "You okay?" I asked. Mavra nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't believe I was living with a killer though." she muttered. Fate tapped her chin.

"Call me crazy, but I think that was way too easy." she grumbled.

"You're right. You are crazy." Terri added, but I shook my head.

"No guys, I think Fate is right. If Boris did go through all that trouble just to kill five people, then why get caught now?" I asked.

"You say, Boris didn't do it?" Mavra asked.

"What I'm saying is, I think someone else is doing the killings and making Boris take the fall." I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

* * *

_

The final piece of the puzzle didn't take long to arrive. 

I was watching the T.V, with Chico sleeping next to me. I stopped at the news, when I saw the headlines.

**BORIS ESCAPES FROM JAIL**

I turned the volume up, waking Chico up.

_Boris, arrested on the account of five murders, has escaped from prison. Citizens are warned not to capture him, as he will be armed and dangerous._

Then I smelt it.

Something was burning.

I ran to the kitchen, and saw the kitchen was ablaze. What was worst, there was someone inside. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. The figure slammed against the door, and I jolted back, screaming.

It was Boris

"Help me." He screamed, then in the blink of an eye, it was gone. I opened the kitchen door. Everything was fine. Nothing was burnt. I was really confused. Where was Boris going to be burned?

Something caught my eye.

A picture of a graveyard, with a tomb on fire. I grabbed my phone.

* * *

Okay, so going to a graveyard, at night, with a killer on the lose isn't a good idea. So sue! 

I did have two handguns on me, and I wasn't alone. Fate was with me. Terri and Mavra were at the entrance.

Fate smelt something burning, and we ran through the graveyard. We were too late, and Boris was burning in a tomb. Burning for his crimes.

"Well, you play with fire, you're gonna get burned." A chuckle was heard.

I spun round, aiming my gun at a figure in a hoodie. "Who are you?" Fate demanded.

"Well, you caught me. I guess I'll have to tell you." The figure laughed, and pulled down his hoodie.

A mop of unruly hair stuck out at odd angles. The same crimson cold eyes, from my dream, stared back at us. My gun lowed just a fraction and Fate gasped.

"The name's Kai. A name you won't soon forget." Kai smirked. Suddenly He backhanded me, sending me crashing into a gravestone. I blacked out.

* * *

"Alex!" fate yelled, watching as her friend slumped to the floor. She turned her sights on Kai, a fire blazing in her eyes. 

"You'll pay for that!" she hissed, and charged at kai. The older Russian smirked, and side-stepped. Kai smacked the back of Fate's neck and let her fall to the ground.

"Not much of a fighter are you? And I thought you're mother would have taught you better." Kai sneered, before gathering Alex, and took off.


	16. Chapter 16

My head hurt like hell.

I found myself staring at a ceiling, covered in moss and god knows what. I sat up, only to have my head bang against a shelf.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" I yelled, clutching my head tightly. Suddenly, my phone rang loudly. Still holding my head, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, with my free hand.

"Hello." I greeted, gritting my teeth at the same time.

_Alex! Where the hell are you?_

Fate. I thanked my lucky stars that Kai left my mobile in my pocket. "Erm, I don't know. I'm locked in a room." I admitted. There came the sound of someone moving and I heard Terri's voice.

_Have a look round. Maybe, you can find something to help us._

I looked round, glaring at the shelf that created another headache. I rested the mobile between my cheek and shoulder, and I pulled down a large brown box. I opened to find...

"Toothpaste?"

_Toothpaste? What are you talking about Alex?_

"Toothpaste. Everclear Toothpaste. Make any sense to you?" I asked, staring at the toothpastes. Hey, they've lived in Russia longer then me. Someone took the phone. It was Mavra.

_Yeah, I know where you are. You're in the old Everclear toothpaste warehouse. They went out of business a few years back._

"Okay. Look, I'm going to try and get out. Phone my parents and get back up." I ordered.

_Sure. Just stay alive._

We said goodbye, and hung up. Slipping the phone back into my pokcet, I turned my sights on the wooden door. I felt the rough wood, before deciding to bashing into it. I kept kicking it, until the door finally gave way. Before it could hit the floor, I grabbed it.

* * *

_Thump!_

I froze. What was that?

_Thump!_

Okay, that was really freaking me out. I decided to find the source of the noise, but I had a feeling I was going to regret it.

_Thump!_ "Bullseye."

In a small room, Kai was playing darts. A picture hung over the bullseye. That picture was of me and my parents. Kai suddenly turned his sights to the door, and I took off. I hoped I could find the door, before Kai caught me.

Ha, like that was ever going to happen.

Kai dropped right in front of me. I came to a halt, but slammed into Kai anyway. Funny thing was, he was no taller then me. "I can't have you going just yet." He smirked, and went to grab my hair. I had other ideas.

I swung my foot underneath his feet, sending him crashing onto the floor. I ran for it, only Kai was quick and he grabbed my leg. I hit the floor.

"You're not getting away that easy Princess." Kai hissed. Just as he lent over to grab my hair again, I flipped onto my back and pulled my gun out into view.

"Don't try anything! I'm aiming right for your head." I spat back. Kai straightened up.

"You don't know how to use a gun." he muttered, stuffing his hand into his pockets. I rolled my eyes and slowly got up, the gun still aimed at him.

"I do have a gun I.D. I do go to a shooting range. Don't test me okay, I'm not all that happy." I shot back. Kai snorted. This guy is really tickin' me off.

* * *

"She's where!" 

Fate looked at the floor. She had never seen Jemma that mad before. "The old Everclear toothpaste warehouse." she repeated.

Mikey blew out a stream of smoke. "Why is she there?" He asked.

"We went to try and save Boris, in a graveyard. Only we were too late, and we met this guy, who called himself Kai. He knocked Alex out, then me. When I woke up, both of them were gone." Fate explained. Jemma went pale.

"Kai? Oh god, we have to get there now. There's no telling what he could do to her." she panicked. Mikey threw the butt away.

"You telling us, that the Russian Ripper's got our daughter? I thought he was dead." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. It was Jemma's turned to look at the floor.

"Well, not really. You see, he was sent to hell with the headless horseman back in sleepy Hollow." she muttered. Mikey sighed, but grabbed his coat.

"Come on. I'm not letting some raving madman kill my daughter." he growled.


	17. Chapter 17

_If I hold my breath long enough, I may just stay out of Kai's way. _

It didn't work out so well. Kai sent me running for my life, and with no-way out, I hid. I didn't do a good job of it, because Kai found me and dragged me out.

"You know, I've been thinking over ways to really torment your mother, and it's only just come to me." Kai hissed, a tight grip of my hair.

I gritted my teeth in pain. "I'm going to bury her daughter alive. You suffer and she suffers. Either way, I win." He chuckled. I had very little time, so I did something I regretted later on.

I headbutted Kai. He ripped out some of my hair, and I swear he has a rock for a head. Anyway, as soon as the russian madman let me go, I ran for it.

"You can't hide bitch!" Kai yelled. I slammed to a stop and turned to face Kai. We were standing at opposite ends of a walkway.

"Why kill those six people Kai. It doesn't make sense." I yelled. Kai chuckled.

"They all commited an act of sin, and got what they deserved. I sent them to Dante's inferno." Kai smirked. I felt round the back of me, and looked for my gun. I sighed happily, knowing it was still there.

"You dragged everyone into hell. Why?" I asked. Hopefully Kai didn't know I was trying to by myself sometime.

"I was sent to hell. No thanks to the headless horseman of sleepy hollow and your acursed mother!" Kai yelled. I reached my gun, but stopped. I loked up at the ceiling. Could I hear a helicopter?

_'This is the police! Come out with your hands were we can see them!'_

"That was fast." I muttered. I even saw the searchlight, but something didn't feel right. Kai took no noitce of the heilcopter and charged right at me. I dodge and jumped over the side of the walkway, only to land on one below. Kai hissed and slammed his fist into the rail.

"Catch me if you can!" I tauted and took off. Kai jumped onto my walkway and gave chase. Something about the helicopter didn't sound right.

Then it hit me.

Mavra!

It had to be her. It was a trick she had been trying to do for sometime. A trick she couldn't master. I'll have to thank her later. Right now I darted behind a tall machine.

"Kai Hiwatari! We know you're in here!"

I sighed and smiled widely. My mom and dad had just entered the scene.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kai Hiwatari! We know you're here!"

That had been the second time it had been yelled out, only this time by my dad. I caught sight of Kai.

"Come and get me!" He sneered, and took off. Damn, that guy's fast! I knew my mom and dad wouldn't be able to catch him, and I saw Mavra, Fate and Terri waiting by the door.

The door was open.

"Guys! Shut the door!" I yelled, waving madly at them, when I got out of my hiding place. Terri jumped, and ran to slam the heavy door shut. However, being as small as she was, it was a differcult task alone. Fate and Mavra helped her close it.

No sooner had I come out of my hiding spot, then Kai attacked. He slammed his slammed into my back. I fell foreward over the walkway rail, but caught myself. I dropped to my knees and swung my foot underneath Kai. The russian hit the floor, and I jumped over him.

"I wonder if you fight better then your friend." Kai smirked, getting up. I got into stance.

"Why don't you find out." I spat. Kai laughed, then swung his left fist. I blocked and slammed my elbow into his stomach. As he doubled over, I sidestepped and slammed my elbow in his back. I sidestepped again.

"Yeah, you are a better fighter, then that traitor's daughter." Kai muttered, wincing in pain. I could only imagien that he was talking about Tala, Faith and Fate.

"Is that it? Please." I mocked. Kai snarled and grabbed my arm. I was flipped over his shoulder, and I hit the floor hard. I groaned, and closed my eyes briefly.

"Alex! Look out!" My dad yelled.

My eyes flew open, and I blocked Kai's lowering leg. Batting his leg again, I kicked him in the nuts, and as he doubled over, I kicked him in the head. Kai flew backwards.

I stood up, leaning on the walkway rail slightly. I glanced down to find my mom and dad had gone. I heard footsteps behind me, and two more guns were seen. "Give it up Kai. We've got you now." My mom yelled. Kai stood up.

"Don't you want to know how I got out of hell?" the russian asked, laughing slightly. The guns didn't lower. "I was the only human there, who still had my soul. I traded it to get out of hell, and carry out my plans. And now, I have failed." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Hands in the air!" My dad ordered. Kai pulled out a razor.

"I can't go back now. I've failed to kill many more." Kai muttered. He stared at the razor.

_'Would you look at her,  
She looks at me.  
She's got me thinking about at her constantly  
She doesn't know how I fell.'_

No sooner at the last line of the song left Kai's lips, he drew the razor across his neck. Blood poured out of his wound, and Kai hit the floor.

All I could do was stare at him.

He didn't do what I thought he had just done.

Did he?


	19. Chapter 19

He's gone.

Slit his throat right infront of us and now he's gone.

I was surprised at myself for crying, when the police carried his body away. He was the enemy, why would I cry. Then I realiesed something.

We are all like Kai.

One day, sooner or later, something will happen to anyone of us and we'll take revenge. That's what his whole life was.

Revenge.

* * *

"Take that!" 

"You think you've got me?"

_'Winner: Scorpion!'_

Fate groaned. "I swear you cheat on Mortal Kombat. There is no way you're that good." she muttered. I sipped my coke and we left the game shop.

"I don't cheat! I'm not like that!" I pouted. Fate grinned, and stopped at a nearby shop in town.

"Hey, look. We've got a new shop." she grinned, pressing her nose up against the glass. I rolled my eyes at her actions and stared through the window.

"Wow, nice jumpers." I smiled.

I guess over the pass few weeks, I've forgot all about Dante's inferno and the revenge thinking Kai. It seem so long ago. The school and everyone got back to normal.

Well, as normal as things can get.

"Wanna have a look see?" Fate squeaked. I shook my head and jabbed to a note on the door.

"It's not offical open yet. Come on, I'm hungey." I replied, and dragged fate towards a bakey.

Yep, life's been great. No-one to mess with anyone and I haven't had nightmare for ages. I think I was ment to stop Kai, and I did. But he took his own life.

Sometimes I still cry over it.

Why?

Because we're all like Kai.


End file.
